


Coffee Shop Aesthetic

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Coffee Shop, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, flustered boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Sam has had the biggest crush on Gabriel since he could remember and given its Pride he decided it was time to officially come out.





	Coffee Shop Aesthetic

It seemed like the perfect time to tell him, they were sitting at a cozy coffee shop, the smell of spices drinks in the air. Not to mention it was decorated from head to toe in multicolored pride related things. 

It was wonderfully gay, and Sam was just dying to finally tell Gabe that he was in fact, not straight. Well entirely straight, he had been struggling for awhile with whatever he really was. But after Dean had come out as bisexual, Sam seemed to have figured out what he was as well.

The only issue was that he didn’t know how to come out, as you’d say it. Charlie has done it by her hitting on a girl and everyone just kind of was like, yeah makes sense. She also made a cake that had the lesbian flag colors baked into the batter, that was her official way. 

Cas had mentioned that he was more on the side of liking guys but not totally opposed to girls, which yeah Sam could relate, except it was really the other way around for him. 

Dean did it when he said he was dating Cas.

And Gabe, well Gabe kind of just was a known being that would like anyone. He never really came out but he was seen kissing basically anything he could and when June would come around he’d wave the pan flag.

So that was Gabe’s way and god was Sam lost with what he should do. 

The other boy was taking a slurp of his coffee that had way too much whipped cream. And Sam was just awkwardly looking from him to his coffee to the floor to the pride flags around them.

“There a reason you wanted to come here, Samwich?” 

Sam looked up startled and promptly blushed a bright red, he nodded and cleared his throat. “Uhh, yeah I uh. I don’t know, I couldn’t decide how I wanted to do it and then I was getting all nervous and-“ 

“C’mon Samshine just spit it out-“

“I’m bi!”

Gabe stared at him for a minute before smiling and bursting out laughing, “course you are, Samsquash. You aren’t really subtle when you make goo goo eyes at me.”

Sam has never blushed so hard in his life, he stuttered and averted his eyes and he swore he was going to self implode on himself.

“It’s alright, I like you too Samalamb.”

At that Sam looked up, quickly asserting whether he was just saying that to make him feel better or if he meant it.

“What kind of like…”

Gabe rolled his eyes and smiled, “I like like you.”

Sam coughed to clear his throat and nodded, “well that’s good.”

Gabe chuckled, “how about we go on a date and see some gay ass movie?”

Sam blushed and nodded, “I’d like that.”


End file.
